1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material, particularly, to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material having improved color reproduction which is not affected by differences in the ultraviolet light absorption characteristics of the camera lens. Further, the present invention relates to a method of minimizing variations in color balance caused by differences in the ultraviolet light absorption of the camera lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lenses which are coated with an ultraviolet light absorbing agent or lenses which are not coated with an ultraviolet light absorbing agent are used in commercially available cameras, e.g., as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Nos. (OPI) 56620/1976 and 49029/1977, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,629,274, 3,486,897, 4,045,229, 3,652,284, 3,770,757, 3,215,530, 3,707,375, 3,705,805, 3,352,681, 3,278,448, 3,253,921, and 3,738,837, Japanese Patent Publication No. 26138/1974, and 25337/1975, British Pat. No. 1,338,265, etc.
When an object is photographed using these two kinds of lenses under the same conditions and the silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials thus exposed are processed under the same conditions, the resulting photographic images generally have different color tones. This phenomenon results from the fact that the percent transmission of ultraviolet light of the lens and the wavelength range of light absorbed by the lens vary depending on the presence or absence of an ultraviolet light absorbing agent.